felinetalefandomcom-20200215-history
Error
Basic Info Error (Kandinsky) is an adopted AU character from Kibo, Shiziku, currently living in the void of an unknown Felinetale Timeline. Kandinsky's first language is French, and his lingua francas include English, Arabic, and Icelandic. He is not in relation to the original Error Sans (who respectfully belongs to CrayonQueen on various sites). History Kandinsky Fleur lived in the City of Tulipo for about 7 years with his parents. They were actually very wealthy, but Kibo did not give out education anymore, so his parents tried to teach them all they could. They did not go very far with the education. Soon, when Kandinsky was 11, war broke out between Kibo and Brezai, Brezai being aided by Lii, Zi, and Skiir. During a bombing in Kibo, Kandinsky's parents are killed. The Armed Unit for Kibo sent Kandinsky to Palici, somewhere in a shelter. Kandinsky left the shelter the first night he was there. Soon, being 13, he searches for someplace with food and water. When Kan was 14, he found Francis's house. Numerous of times he'd ask for food, and the fellow cougars and lynxes living in Palici would say no. When Francis said yes, he asked if he could stay the night, and found himself soon living in Francis's house. A few months later Francis offered to teach Kandinsky Arabic and simple math and science. Kandinsky accepted, however siding the deal with him teaching Francis how to speak French. At the age of 15 Kandinsky had a 6th grade-level education. When Francis had turned 11, Kandinsky bought a house with a loan from the bank and got a job as a chef. He was decent enough at his job that he paid off the loan. He still visited Francis every day to give him money and teach him french. He soon developed erotic and romantic feelings for Francis at 17 but knew that Francis was much younger than him. They acted to get the parts they wanted for hours a day. Francis, at 15, got a job for being an artist for community murals. He made lots of money, and they agreed to get plane tickets to get to Tyjagck. By 23, Kandinsky revealed his feelings for Francis. Francis never responded. Heartbroken, they go to Tyjagck and are dropped off into Felinetale. Kan, wanting attention from Francis, already kills a mouse family walking on the streets. To this day, he lives in a void, constantly making Francis work to protect the Sub AUs and to keep his relationships with everyone else. Kandinsky attended highschool alongside Raspberry (Rosemary), Francis (Francis), Classic (Tom), and others. Relationships Kandinsky's mortal enemy is Geno, he knowing that he killed Geno's son Goth (Gerard) in another Timeline. However, Geno does not remember this, but is still on bad terms with Kandinsky. Kan, although, is on good terms with Raspberry and even still Francis, who is desperate to keep friendship with Kan. Kandinsky also promised Alki to keep her and Francis's relationship secret. Kandinsky is also on friendly terms with Tom. Abilities Like Francis, Kandinsky can teleport, but not in the same way. He rips a hole into his void and inserts the code to allow him to teleport to a certain place. He can also corrupt codes by ripping into the data system with an unnecessary link at the end, making the code cause some sort of destruction to the area it was placed in. Category:Characters Category:Alt-Timeline Characters Category:Adoptive